Bloody Disaster
by Miska Slavoy
Summary: Alright guys, this story isn't based off of a book or anything. It is my own creation that I am putting up so I can hopefully get some reviews on it. Please read, and tell me what you think. P.S. For some reason, the site messed up the arrangement font.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:  
Alice had always wondered how it would be when She'd die. Wondering, in some strange theory, if She would still be able to make contact with her friends, and her family. If only She was able to see them again, and if She were able to feel at peace for once in her terribly long life. If there was a way to stop all death, then She would most definately do so. Even if it cost her life, She would do all that She could to prevent sickness and desease, to stop crime and to keep everyone safe. Although, in some strange perspective, She can. Alice can go around and keep everyone safe, or at least try, and She can get rid of all evil, and all hatred. Only keeping enough hatred that keeps humans running, without going insane, like She was forced too...Now, all She can do, is tell everyone of her story, and hope to God that they will Listen and believe that things much worse then death can happen...A place worse then Hell itself.  
A story of evil creatures, great creatures, and horrible, Deranged happenings. Things that could only happen to the most unluckiest of people that just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It is such an unfortunate turn of events, when it is such an innocent, sweet person getting the punishment. They are stuck on this world, never to pass over and watch as everyone gets older and dies, stuck wondering, what is it that they did to deserve such a horrible prays that She may stop all of this before someone else gets hurt, before someone else gets this punishment that nobody deserves, not even criminal's deserve such an unfortunate life... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Dreaming All Alice could see, was her entire family gathered into the open field, under a beautiful, clear blue sky, the sun directly above, dead center. Her grandfather, the only one who had walked up to her, and to embrace her, was the main person who She had believed was dead. Although there he stood, the warm scent of his cologne flooding her senses. His deep, husky voice Telling her that everything was alright. That nothing else could possibly happen, and to tell her that She was finally at peace.  
Alice had managed to take a step forward to take a look at all her family members. Only then, when She thought all was well, She allowed a soft smile, that She had not let grace her face for the past Ten years, afraid that if She did, that the world around her, in her own mind, would crumble, and disappear. Then, just as She feared, slowly, one by one her family began to vanish from her sight. The last person to vanish, was her little brother Sam, and tears streamed down her face, a scream escaping her throat as he vanished with the rest. Startled, and rather disoriented, Alice sat up quickly, her tear-filled eyes searching the room. She tilted her head down with a long, hard Exhale, looking over to her alarm clock. She still had about two hours until She needed to be fully awake and fully on guard. She got up, out of her bed and moved into the bathroom, staring up in the mirror. A pair of dark, blood red, and tired eyes staring back at her with such hatred that sent a bone shattering chill down her turned to exit the bathroom, until She bumped into another one of "Their" Victims. A boy, around the fragile age of 11, whose name was painfully the same as her dead brother, Sam. Cringing at the horrible fact that She still had to force herself to believe that it was infact, her own stupidity, that her brother was brutally murdered by...Them. Even Looking at the boy infront of her it caused her to choke back tears, and stung the back of her throat to not be able to say the name of the creature that came to mind, so the only word that She could allow to pass her lips, was just this. "Shit..." "Oh! S-sorry Alice...I figured you might have still been Asleep...So I figured that I would get washed up...And go make us some Breakfast this morning..." Sam said with his normal cracked smile, another familiar feature that her brother had as well."Couldn't sleep..." Alice admitted, frowning a little. She never under stood how the boy could even form a smile, even with all of the destruction that 'they' caused day after day. It also made her throat burn and her chest tighten when the bloodied tears threatened to form. This boy had the same hair color as her brother had, a deep, chestnut brown. Except their eyes were different, her brother's eyes were always a lushious green that nobody could say no to, and Sam's eyes were crystal blue, holding curiousity and wonder. Even after all these years, She still had a hard time ridding those painful memories out of her mind. She could never forget him, he was the only person She could really talk too.

Sam frowned at the recognition in her eyes. "You know...You really should try to put his Death behind you...It's not healthy Alice..." He said, biting his lip a little and looked down.  
"And perhaps you should mind your own Buisness Sam...I know you lost your family too, but you do not have to go through with the same problem I have...Day after day..." She said in her normal, dull, almost lifeless tone. In one swift motion, She exited the room, and pulled on her Belt that held two pistols in front, along with two Daggers, and a shotgun attached to the back. Next, She strapped her sword to her back and turned to look at the clock once more.A sigh of frustration exited her throat when She realized that She had only wasted about half an hour, still leaving her with an hour and a half. Alice hated when time went slow when there was nothing else that She had to do. Only when there were important things that needed tending to, did the time fly by as if She had been sleeping.  
She moved into the kitchen, and threw some cereal into a bowl for Sam, then took out her medication that a good friend had prepared for her. Staring down at the little red tablet in her hand, did She realize that She was weak. The tablet was a micture of blood and asprin, formed into a pill. The asprin didn't effect her as it would if She were a normal human, but the blood allowed her to be able to go into town, without having to worry. She needed such a small tablet to be able to survive, and to keep everyone safe from the damage that She could cause. Alice turned her head away and snapped the bottle shut between her thumb, and pointer finger, and tossed the tiny bottle back into the cabnet, and She walked over to the fridge, grabbing the milk, and her walked in right as She poured the milk into his cereal bowl, smiling a little when She realized that his stomach could always sense when She had fixed him something. Alice popped open the water bottle and swallowed a swig with her tablet. "Alice...how come you need those pills so badly?..." Sam asked, his eyes moving away once She took the pill.  
"You know why Sam.." She said with a slight annoyance. "If I don't, then you know what happens. And do you seriously want Lavitz to come over?" She asked, knowing that Sam had only seem him once. She looked out the window, gritting her teeth at the realization that Sam had been the only one to see Lavitz, and She had been out of the room. By the time She had walked in, She had seen Sam just sitting there, staring off.  
She laughed a little at the memory and took another gulp of her water, looking back over to Sam, waiting for an answer. She rose an eyebrow when She saw Sam just sitting there, staring at her with disbelief. Her eyes narrowed and She turned her head away once again. "Well? Do you?"

Sam straightened in his seat, his eyes still filled with disbelief. "Uh...no...I would rather him not show up...He scared her Alice...I don't understand why you want to see him so badly..." He said, looking down into his cereal, twirling his spoon around in it.  
She gave a soft sigh and walked over, placing her hand over his. "Don't play with your food..." She said, ruffling his hair a little, and sat down, looking back out the window. "He is the only person, other then you, that I can officially get along with these days...He is almost like a father figure for her to look up too...." She said, staring off, lost in thought for the second time that day. "Anyway....Eat your food before it goes bad..." She said, then stood up and walked outside to wait.

After Sam was finished eating, he walked out, wearing his usual dark colored T-shirt, and faded jeaned. She shook her head, not understanding why he didn't like more fashionable clothing. She herself, wore a light blue short sleeve shirt, with a black silk vest, and a pair of nice, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. She had her hair up in a bun, that She knew would probably be messed up by the end of the night. Unlike her, Sam had short, tossled hair, a few stranged misplaced. She shook her head and walked over to him, and fixed his hair a little to have a more presentable look.  
"Alice..." Sam complained, saying her name in a long, whining tone that he knew annoyed her to the point of no end. "Why must we fix up out hair to look nice, when you know good and well that it will be messed up later?.." He asked, as if reading her mind and knowing that what he said was true. Even though Sam was eleven years old, he still managed to have a few moments where he was childish.

"Because Sam...When we go out...What do you think people would say if our hair was always messy, and our clothing were always torn?" Alice asked, looking down to him for a moment, only to see him give her that 'yeah yeah you're right' look. She gave a soft chuckle and patted his head, turning on her heel and headed to the fence. "Let's just try to stay clean tonight. Shall we?" She asked, looking back at him for a moment.

Sam gave a soft sigh and nodded, then walked over to join her as they walked out to the main street and headed into town, into the once peaceful area of Boston. A place that used to be calm, but now was demolished by murders created by these monsters. Now was the time to always stay on gaurd. Now was the time when the sun would fully go down. It was around nine at night, so She could finally leave the shadows that the buildings would create.  
Later on in the night, She realized that they had only seen about two or three of 'them', although, they ment no harm. They stayed in their territory and did not seem to be bothering the human's around them. She gave a soft sigh and looked around. "Sam...Are you hungry?" She asked, looking back at the boy, now rubbing his eyes. Alice looked down at her watch, realizing that they had been out for about six hours now, even though She did not feel the slightest bit tired.

"I am starving..." He stated, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Alright, lets get you something to eat kid..." She said, walking over and pulling him up on her back, waiting for him to wrap his arms and legs around her. When Sam was fully settled on her back, She carried him to a nearby resturant and sat him down in one of the chairs, looking up as one of the waiter's walked up."Good evening folks. How can I help you tonight?" He asked, his eyes automatically moving to look at her with a great interest. His hair was long and black, pulled back into a ponytail, and his outfit clinging to his body, sticking tight to his muscular body. Alice cleared her throat for a moment and opened her eyes under her sunglasses and looked up at him. "Can you get the boy some Hot soup, and whatever healthy special that the chef wishes to cook. And as for her, a glass of your best spring water." She said, crossing her legs a little.

The waiter gave a nod, and walked off to gather up the order, shortly walking back and handing her a tall glass of cold spring water. She gave a nod in thanks, and took a sip. Leaning back in her chair, She looked outside to watch as a couple sat down in one of the outside tables, staring passionately into each others eyes with a strong love. Without meaning to, She laughed to myself, amused at how precious a human's life really was, how frail and breakable they really were. She could not believe that someone actually though that love could last forever. She had yet to find it, and once She would, then, and only then, would She believe it.  
Apparently She had been lost in her own mind for a while, because her eyes jolted away from the window at the sound of a dish being placed on the table infront of Sam. She shifted a little in her chair, and leaned back, staring up at the clock for a moment, then looked to the waiter who still stood there, confused on why She would be wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. "Thank you. I will leave the check, and a very gracious tip at the end of the meal." She said. Alice had to wear her sunglasses whenever She was out in town, for She did not want to alarm the mortals. Whenever She took the tablets, the blood from it caused her eyes to turn red at least for a day, and the last time a human saw her eyes like that, the woman had ran straight to the nearest police officer and reported Alice for being a demon. Ever since, She always wore her sunglasses after taking a tablet.  
The waiter gave a short nod and then walked off. After the man reached the kitchen, She heard him whispering to his friends about how odd and strange of a woman She was. She really didn't mind, nor did She care, but what got her bothered, was the fact that they were whispering, and She could hear it from all the way across the rather loud resturant. She took a few, deep breaths and relaxed a little, looking back to Sam. "Is it good?" She asked.

"Yes...Thank you Alice...You really didn't have to get anything for her." He said, taking another bite of the chicken, perfectly cooked, with a saffron sauce mixed with creamy french cheese, steamed asparagus and brocoli, with pasta covered in alfredo sauce. It was easy for her to identify all of the ingrediants that were used in the dish."Do not worry about it Sam...I would not let you go without food, nor would I have you wait just until we got home. It is more then an Hours walk away from here." She said, tilting her head back a little and crossing her legs the opposite way. "Now, finish eating so we can go. Although, we are lucky this place is covered with the scent of so many aroma's...although, I am not to fond of the garlic..." She said. Both her and Sam laughing a little.  
A strong shiver ran through her, and She sat up in one swift movement that caused almost everyone around them to jump and stare. Her eyes followed the streets outside, until She caught sight of one of 'them' roaming the streets. She narrowed her eyes and forced herself to relax, wanting Sam to have a full stomach so he could run faster. The second that Sam was finished with his meal, She set about Eighty dollars on the table top, figuring that the tip was well enough. She stood abruptly and took ahold of Sam's arm as gently as She could in her angered stage, and She lead him and herself outside of the resturant. Within seconds, She had dreadfully lost the scent of the creature She had seen on Haysburrow St. She cursed under her breath and looking over to Sam for a moment. "Damn....Alright Sam...Let's...Head home for tonight. It is 2 hours until Sunrise..." She said, looking behind them for a moment.  
Just then Sam turned to face her. "Hey Alice...I have a question about Vampires that I have been meaning to ask you. If you're in the mood for Chinese, would you go after the first China Man you see? Or if you are in the mood for Italian, is the pizza guy down the street, your next victum?"  
She could not help but give a faint laugh at his obviously joking question. "Well that all depends on who the vampire is. Because as you already know, I save people not feed from them." She said. Sam just gave her a laugh, and a very tired nod and rubbed his eyes a little and followed her through the winding streets of town. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Thirst

Just as she thought that they were in the clearing, she had heard Sam's shrill cry from behind her. She spun around, only to find Sam pinned to the ground by the same creature she had seen on the street near the Restaurant. The same creature she had been trying to avoid since Sam was with her. The vampire...

Sam screamed again, forcing her out of her thoughts that she seemed to not be able to escape that day. She lurched forward and grabbed the back of the vampire's neck, and threw him clear down the other side of the alleyway. Turning her head quickly to see if Sam was alright, she saw Sam laying there on the ground, cringing in pain. The smell of his blood was filling the air around her, and at an alarming rate.

She gathered his body up in one arm, and darted off toward the one place she hated to be in, the main place that she tried to stay clear of. The Hospital.

When they reached the Emergency Room door, she cringed for a moment, and slid her sunglasses on over her eyes once again. She had not even realized that people were staring at her, thinking she was once again crazy for wearing sunglasses during the nighttime hours. She only had one thought running through her head, and only one. Remembering her goal, her actions for coming to this horrible place she called torture. Dear god...let me survive this visit...

She though to herself, watching as the doctors almost instantly, grabbed Sam from her, and carried him through the halls and into another room, away from her sight, and for that She was mostly grateful. Her reasons being her own. With a long sigh, she sat down in the farthest corner of the waiting room, staring down at the blood covering her hands, and the blood that stained her clothing.

Involuntarily, she brought her hand to her nose, and took in the scent. A visible tremble running through her, her senses going crazy. On fire. She heard the people around her whispering things about her actions, and she broke free of the temporary trance she had been in, and she opened her eyes, searching the room for the people who dared to whisper about her.

Everyone's eyes were fixated on her, and only her. Watching every move that she made. She looked back to her blood covered hands, and placed them back in her lap. Her eyes traveling to her right for a moment to look down the hall to see if they were bringing the boy out yet. When she realized that they had yet to bring him back into her sight, her eyes moved again to look out the window.

Out of the corner of her eye, she still saw everyone staring at her, so she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and fixed her sunglasses to better cover her eyes. Her ears caught the sound of Sam's pained whimper, and her fingers tightened their grip on the arms of the chair, the wood splintering under her inhuman strength. For a moment, she had pleasantly forgotten what she was, that she was the same monstrous creature that she was setting myself out to kill.

She groaned in annoyance at the strong scent of blood that filled that particular section of the hospital. Moving her hand to cover her nose, but found that the scent only increased, so she placed her hands once again back in her lap. Her eyes darted up to the doctor who walked over to her, his white coat covered in blood...Sam's blood.

"Is he alright?" She asked, realizing that her fingers were still gripping the arms of the chair. Only when she heard a small crack, she forced me to relax. Her fingers releasing the tortured oak wood.

"He is going to be alright...Just a few stitches. So he will need a lot of rest for the next few days. Another thing is I have given him a prescription for the pain, so that it will not be too terrible for him to handle." She heard the doctor say, feeling his eyes bearing down on her with such curiosity.

"Very well...I shall do that doctor, and sorry for keeping you away from the other patients...That dog just came out of no where...By the time I turned around, the dog had already bit him...But I managed to scare the dog off before it did anymore damage..." She lied, knowing that she would be looked at like she was a crazy person that just escaped from the mental institution.

"Hm. Indeed." He said, looking to her, and then both of them looked down the hall as another doctor brought Sam out, who had heavy bandaging around his arm. "I just need you to sign the release papers." The doctor said, and led her to the front counter.

After she was done filling out the ridiculous release papers that seemed to never end, she looked over to Sam, who's frail, human body was curled up in the same chair she had been sitting in. He was asleep from the Morphine that the doctors must have given him from the smell of it. She shook her head a little and handed the release form to the nurse at the front counter and placed the pen back in the horrible looking Santa coffee cup.

With a small sigh, Alive walked over and scooped him up in one arm, and grabbing his coat with the other, and placed it around him, not wanting him to get sick on top of his current injury that was sure to be the death of her. After she picked up Sam's pain killers from the doctor, she walked out and headed back toward home.

Only a few short moments of walking, Sam's body shifted in her arms. His light, sky blue eyes opened to look up at her, blinking back the drowsiness that the drugs still had on him.

"I'm sorry Alice...I...Should have paid better attention." He whispered a hint of remorse in his eyes and tone of voice. She felt sympathetic for the young boy; she hated how he always got hurt when he was around her.

"It's fine..." She muttered, a small sigh escaping her throat. "Although...from now on, I think it would be wise if you started staying at home for a while. I cannot afford for you to get hurt anymore because of me." She said, never to look down at him. She wanted to keep a hold of her better judgment, knowing that if the boy wished to give her hell about her choice, which she would not be able to say no.

He gave no argument, knowing that he would probably lose the battle. She had given another sigh, looking up at the doors of her small home. Most people judged the size of her house, compared to the amount of money that she possessed. Wondering why she didn't wish to buy a larger residence.

Alice kicked the door open and flipped on the lights, laying the once again sleeping boy on the couch and covered him up. She shook her head a little and sat down for a moment, keeping him in view, taking in the sight of the blood covered clothing, and the torn material. She knew she would have to get rid of those immediately and buy some new ones.

Upon recognition on how fragile the boy was, her eyes softened when she stared at him, knowing that she must keep him safe. It hurt her whenever she had to see the boy laying in bed, day after day, once a month because he hung around her to much. Even she was a danger to the boy, but she was the only one he really had. She had found him in one of the ocean view home's down by the Boardwalk.

She had found him in the middle of the floor, covered in blood with his family members, lifeless and bloody, laying around him. Those damn vampires had not had the decency of at least burning the bodies before they left. Sam was only around the age of eight when she found him, so he did not really, fully understand all that had happened at the time. Although she couldn't really blame him, He was still growing up, still very young. She gave a small sigh and looked down at him once again, reaching over and running her fingers through his hair gently. Sam was like a son to her, every time he got injured, or sick, it worried her to death, she was always afraid that she would lose him all those times.

She shook her head a little and stood up, walking into the bathroom to get in the shower. After removing her destroyed clothing, she threw it into the garbage bag and turned on the water. When the water got warm enough for her, she stepped in and let the water cascade down her body, watching as the water dripped down to the floor of the tiled shower, watching as the water swirled with the blood, causing it to become a rusty color.

It had been a while since she had been so covered in blood, and she was grateful for that fact, hating it when she would come home covered in blood, looking as if she just escaped a car accident, but never had a scratch on her. Like the previous wounds had healed, only leaving proof from the blood smeared across her pale white skin.

Shaking her head, Alice finished washing the blood off of her, and she got out and pulled on a white tank top and a pair of black shorts and headed off to bed. Only to have the same descriptive nightmare awaiting her.

(A.N. I figured I would add the third chapter as well. Sorry I haven't updated too often, and thank you for the reviews.)

Chapter 3: Levitz

She had been sitting in her room ever since the night before. She knew that there was no way possible that she could leave Sam alone while the Vampires were out to play. That morning, Alice had managed to get a hold of Levitz, the man she had not seen for so long. Her so-called 'Master' was coming over for her so she could go out without fearing for Sam's life.

It had been about nine years since she had last seen him, and she didn't know what may happen when he arrived. Levitz was the person, no, the Vampire, who had found her on the night that her family was murdered. He found her huddled under her mother's bed, extremely close to death, and covered in so many types of blood.

She was around the age of 17, almost 18. Born on September 13th 1875, born to into a French American family, taught to be very proper. Her birthday was only about a week away and it had been around Mid-day, and her and her family had sat down to eat our delicious dinner that her mother had made. Her mother had always been a good cook, and she always wanted to help her when she was in the kitchen. Then, right as the sun vanished behind the mountains to the east, about three vampires crashed through our windows, and the first person they had gone to, was her father.

She remembered that her mother screamed, and grabbed her and her brother and hid them in the bathroom, and strictly told them to not leave no matter what. Her brother, only around the age of 4 or 5, had such fear in his eyes, and would not stop crying, she was panicked, and her mind and her judgment had gotten in the way. Only a few short moments after her mother had shut and locked the door, everything had went silent, but then she had heard, what she though was her father's voice. The next thing that happened, was she got up off the floor and without thinking, she unlocked, and opened the door, only to be pushed back from the force and watched in horror as the vampire lunged at her brother, tearing at him like a Lion would a deer. She was scared, and she ran into her mother's room, and tried to shut the door, but one of the vampires shoved the door open, knocking it off its hinges, and the force knocked her into the wall across the other side of the room.

When she had been able to open her eyes, she saw the tallest vampire drop her brothers lifeless body to the floor, and they all three stalked toward her. After they fed on her, and tore at her for what seemed like days, they stopped, and ran out of the room. She had managed to open her eyes, cringing as the sunlight shown in her eyes, then, she remembers darkness. She had been asleep for what seemed like days, but whenever Alice finally woke up, that was when her new life began.

She was torn from her memories once again when she heard a faint knock on the door, and she got up and answered it, looking up into the eyes of the man who saved her from death, but brought her into a life of hell. "Master Levitz..." She whispered out.

Levitz was more or less the type of man that would make almost any women swoon with just a single word. He had long, waist length black hair that was always tied up with a single dark blue ribbon. His eyes the color of fire and skin that most would describe as silk. He was about three hundred years older then she was, but had the appearance of a twenty-three year old, and he was the one that taught her all that she knew, much like a father would.

"Well Good evening her little flower." He whispered in a voice that would send most women to the point of insanity. A soft smirk forming on his face and he reached out to take her hand, and place a soft kiss upon her equally smooth skin. "It has been so long her dear. Why have you not come to seek me?" He asked.

"I could ask the same thing." She said, crossing her arms a little and leaning back against the doorframe. "How do you think I felt when my master left without word and left me to this horrible life you call immortality?" She asked. She felt angry because she had not seen him in so long, but she also felt happy and overjoyed because Levitz at least cared enough to help.

"Forgive her Alice...I have been rather busy as of late, and although I wished nothing more then to come see my favorite little vampire, I could not." He said in such a sweet, smooth voice that seemed to make her own head spin. She watched his hand as it moved toward her face to brush a few misplaced strands out of her eyes. "Although, it seems that you have been doing well for yourself." He said with a soft chuckle.

She growled and pushed his hand away, allowing her head to clear out. "Do not do that Master...For I do not wish to be touched by the likes of you..." She said, making the words sound harsher then she meant them to be. She hated how for some reason, Because of what she was, she was drawn both physically and mentally to this man before her. It was like a magnetic pull due to the fact that he was the one who saved her, the one who gave her a chance to get her revenge on the creatures who killed her family.

"Oh. Well forgive me my little petite." He said, giving a soft bow that made him look almost as graceful as a cat. "It is unfortunate though. That you do not wish for me to grace you with such a delicate touch. Seeing how all you get is a rough touch and you get beaten to a pulp." He said with a small chuckle. "That and I can no longer stand here and look at such messy hair, knowing that you would never let it get that way if you were to be thinking clearly." He said, reaching forward and pushing the strands back into place, combing his slender, cold fingers through the tussled hair that surrounded her face.

She could not help but agree with her Master, for it was rather hard to deny anything that he said. For what he said, was nothing but the utmost truth, and that there was nothing she could do to deny the fact that if she was clear minded, that her hair would certainly be in a much cleaner fashion. "Forgive me Master...I shall go tend to it right away." She said and turned swiftly, walking into the bathroom to fix her yet another shower.

After she was done, she got out and pulled on another pair of clean, more presentable clothing, consisting of a light pink blouse, and a black, floor length skirt and a pair of string tie heels. She had pulled her hair up into a rather elegant style and allowed a few drying curls to fall to the sides of her face, framing the so called beauty that everyone seemed to describe about her. She gave a soft sigh and looked up into the mirror, and she knew that it might have been a bad idea to invite Levitz here, knowing that Levitz scared Sam, which she would have to bring that matter into words the moment she left her stand at the Bathroom mirror.

"That is more like it." Levitz said from the now open bathroom door, a kind, and warm-hearted smile tugging at his pale lips. "You look more like her little Alice now, more then ever she might say." He said, walking over to stand behind her and fixing a few strands of hair that she missed in the back.

"Thank you Master. Although, I have something that I wish to ask of you..." She said, not waiting for him to give a responsive answer for her to move on. "Sam seems to fear you...which in a sense...I do not really blame him sometimes...But beside the point...Could you try to be...I don't know...more friendly and presentable?" She asked, looking back at him, and instantly regretting it.

Levitz cupped the side of her face in his strong, stone cold hand, and pressed his lips gingerly against mine, and pulled back shortly after. "Whatever my little Alice wishes of me." He said with a grin.

"Fine. Then don't kiss me again." She said, looking away awkwardly and picking up her old clothing to throw them into the trash.

"Ah yes. Well, that I cannot do. For you see, I am marveled by your beauty, and I seem to be forever in a trance with you. I am cursed to have created such a lovely little flower." He said, placing the back of his hand to his forehead, pretending to faint.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom, and threw her clothing away, then grabbed her weapons and began to strap them on, putting a gun under her skirt, attaching it to her inner thigh where she knew would always be a relatively good place to keep a gun. It always meant that if you ran out of ammo, then it gave you a chance to seduce the enemy, and then blow their brains all over the floor.

Levitz came up behind her and placed his hand over hers. The hand that was still on her inner thigh, strapping the gun strap around her leg. "How do you not realize that you have such beauty? You should not be fighting; you should be wearing elegant dresses and never needing to throw them away because they are stained with the blood of our kind." He said, obviously regretting the last few words, because he backed away.

"Our kind? No Levitz! They are "Your" kind! Not mine!" She snapped and left the room, walking into the kitchen and grabbing another one of her little red tablets that the very person behind her made.

Downing the pill in a quick swallow, she turned around and pushed past her Master, not looking up into his eyes, knowing that he would always have that calming effect on her, and for that simple reason, it also made her fury all the more great. "Watch the kid. I will be back by sunrise." She growled and left, shutting the door behind her.

After she returned later that morning, she found Levitz sitting on the couch with Sam, who was fast asleep by now, rubbing his head gently as a mother would to their child to help them sleep. She could not help but allow a soft smile to form on her statuesque like features. Alice had been once again covered in blood from the previous slaughter she had finished just two hours ago, and she had a long wound on her arm, blood soaking the white cloth she had wrapped around her arm to stop the blood from dirtying her floors.

Levitz took a deep inhale, and was by her side in a matter of seconds, her arm in his hand. "You are injured." He said, running his fingers gently over the covered wound. She frowned a little and watched as he slowly unwrapped the cloth, and brought her arm up a little higher.

"Master...you did not feed before you came...Did you?" She asked, her frown deepening a little. She knew by the dark, blood thirsty look that shown brightly in his eyes, and by the way he held her arm. With a tight, strong, and firm grasp.

"No...Forgive her Alice...But your blood is so tempting." He whispered, his breath softly washing over her face as he pulled her arm up higher to his mouth, his fangs gently sinking into the already abused flesh. He gave a low growl at the taste and pulled her closer to him.

Alice winced only a little as she felt his fangs penetrate her, but the pain slowly died down. She shivered a little as she felt the blood slowly drain from her body, and her knees begin to grow weak. That is exactly what Levitz wanted, was for her to be weak enough so her better judgment was clouded. "M-master please don't..." She said, her head resting weakly on his shoulder.

Levitz pulled away from her arm, his lips tinted with a deep red, stained from her blood. "Alice please...How many times must I beg you?" He asked, cupping her cheek gently in his hand. "You could have a much better life then this...You could forget all about the murders...and the vampires...only worrying about you, me, and Sam..." He whispered, caressing her cheek gently.

She frowned a little and averted her eyes, looking out the window. "I could never forget about them...I could never forget how they brutally murdered my family..." She whispered, looking up at him with a look of despair that reflected in his eyes. The eyes of the man who saved her and now wished for her. Body and soul. He had been practically begging for her to become his vampire bride, to join him in this miserable immortal life.

"Then I shall fight beside you...Die beside you...or burn, which would you prefer?" He said with a soft, delicate chuckle, brushing the tips of his fingers against her blood stained cheek. "I just ask this final thing from you...Please Alice...Become my bride..." He whispered, pulling her against him, embracing her with such gentleness, as if he were hugging a porcelain doll.

She gave a soft sigh and shook her head and backed away from him, looking up into the pleading eyes that she always hated to stare into. "Forgive me Master...But I must refuse...I have too much on my plate already...I can never forgive myself if something...were to go wrong..." She said, changing her words around. That was the last thing she needed, was to feel more like crap then she already did.

It already bothered her to see the dismay in her master's eyes, seeing the rejection reflecting on his features. Shaking her head, she walked past him and sat down beside the sleeping child on the couch. "Was he alright today?" She asked, changing the subject.

Levitz gave a small sigh and looked away. "He was rather well behaved..." He said, and then moved to sit beside her. "I have made up my mind Alicetra..." It was the first time in a long time that he had used her full first name, the name that brought back the horrified voice that she last remembered her mother by.

"Alicetra...I want you to stay here in this bathroom...Do not open the door for anyone..." Alice remembered her mother tell her. "Keep your brother safe..." Were the last words that her mother said, kissing her forehead and then left after locking the door. Those were the last words she had to remember her by, the last words that she spoke before she died. The next voice Alice had heard was her little brother crying beside her. "Alicetra...I-I'm scared...I want Mommy...Why isn't mommy here? I want mommy!"She remembered hearing him cry louder. All Alice could do, all that her strength would allow her, was to hold her brother tight, trying to calm him down before the vampires found them.

After the scene finished playing out in her mind, did she realize that she had been silent for a whole ten minutes, blinking a little when she saw a pale hand waving in front of her face.

"Alicetra...How much longer must you suffer…How much longer must I sit back and watch, as you destroy yourself with horrible memories?..." He asked her, but before she was able to give her response, he continued. "I have had enough Alicetra...I am staying here from now on. So that I may keep a good eye on you, so that I may protect you..." He said, pulling her against him, pressing her head against his still chest.

She could no longer hold in the emotions; no longer hide her tears and her suffering from the world around her. All the tears that had stayed locked in her body, streamed down her face in a cascade of red, her body unable to produce actual tears. She cried for the longest time, and Levitz just sat there, cradling her in his protective arms, comforting her in her time of need. How could she be so cruel to him after all he had done for her? He gave her a new life and taught her everything she knew so that she may survive. Although Alice had to refuse him, not because she wanted to, but because she wanted to keep him out of her fight, not wanting him to end up like everyone else around her that died.

She must have cried herself to sleep, because when Alice opened her eyes, she was still in Lavitz's protective arms, but they were lying down on her bed, and she could see the faint sunlight through the closed curtains. Her eyes burned from crying so much last night, her throat hurt from the sobs that seemed to never end. Slowly lifting her head up off of the stone hard chest under her. Alice looked down with a soft frown, noticing that his eyes were open, staring up at her with a concerned expression. "Forgive me...I...did not mean to cause such problems last night..." She whispered. Her voice sounded horrible, cracked from the soreness, and shaky from the nightmare she had gone through yet again.

"Please...It is quite alright..." He whispered, running his fingers innocently through her hair, a frown still creasing his handsome face. "It hurts Alicetra...It hurts to have to watch you go through that...But it hurts worse, knowing that I had never been here for you before Last night...And...If you allow me too, then I would absolutely want to stay here...With you...and with Sam..." He said, sitting up slowly, but keeping his hand on her back to keep her steady.

Alice did not know what to say, she wanted him to stay here, but at the same time, she wanted him to be as far away from this place as possible. She lived in the dead center of the vampire Territory. Levitz on the other hand, lived near the Canadian Border, away from all the violence and destruction. "Master...I...I am not sure that would be the best of choices...What happens if...Something bad happens...and you get hurt?" She asked, but stopped when she felt his finger press lightly against her lips.

"First of all...Call me by my name from now on...And Secondly...I am staying here whether you like it or not." He said with a smile. "For even if I no longer have the title of your 'Master' I still rank over you by three hundred years..." He said with a soft chuckle.

She gave a little smile and a laugh of her own, hugging him gently and resting her head on his shoulder. "Very Well...Seeing as nothing ever pleases you and you must always have your way." She said, laughing again.

The smile faded off of Lavitz's face and he looked down. "Although, it would please me greatly if you would allow me to take you as my bride...And it would also seem...That I do not 'always' get my way." He said, looking down to her with those pleading eyes once again.

She sighed and got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. "I already told you...I am not ready for that...There is too much that I need to take care of." She said. Alice didn't have to turn around to know that Levitz was already standing behind her.

"No Alicetra...It is not that you are not ready...It is because you fear the fact that you may feel any ounce of happiness. That it would make you feel guilty that you stand here happy, while your family is gone...And you bear too much weight for someone as delicate as you…" He said.

"Oh! Such wise words!" She snapped, spinning around to slap him as hard as she possibly could, but she gasped when Levitz easily caught her by her wrist, keeping a firm hold on it. "L-Levitz...Let Go." She said, pulling on her wrist to hopefully get it free, gasping once again when she felt Levitz give a slight jerk of his wrist, and easily pulling her closer so they were face to face.

"Listen to yourself Alice...you are running from your fears! What do you think your mother would want of her daughter? Would your mother want you to sit alone in your room and sulk? Or would she want to see you happy?" He asked her, only having to stare in her eyes to know he was right, that her mother would want her to be happy. He released his grip on her wrist, and stepped away. "I will leave for now...To allow you to think on this Alicetra..." He whispered, not as an order, but as a hope. A hope that she would soon come to her senses, and with that, he moved to exit the room.

Without thinking, Alice ran forward and wrapped her fingers gently around his wrist. She hated him for saying those words; they burned scars into her heart, making her realize that she was being stubborn and pig-headed. For some reason, she did not want to see him leave. She wanted him to stay here, to comfort her like he had been. A soft, half-hearted laugh escaped her throat and she shook her head, letting her hand release his wrist, allowing her own to fall limply to her side. "It's selfish..." She whispered, but within a mere second, Levitz had spun around, taking a soft grip on her shoulders and he pulled her against him, pressing his lips against hers in a soft, yet Passionate kiss. The force causing more blood red tears to spill down her eyes.

After a few moments, Levitz pulled from the kiss and looked down to her, brushing his thumb against her lips, and pressed his forehead against her own. "You drive me insane Alicetra Devonier...and for that, I am thankful...For if it was not for you...I would have fully lost my heart to the Nightshades." He said.

The nightshades were the name of the colt of Vampires that murdered her family, and Alice frowned a little when she fully heard his words. "Then I am glad that you are not one of them...For I do not think I would have been able to bring myself to kill you..." She whispered. When Alice looked back up at him again, she saw the hunger reflecting in his eyes and she gave a soft sigh and tilted her head down. "Is that all I am to you? Just an immortal blood bank?" She asked jokingly.

Levitz gave a soft chuckle and stroked her cheek gently. "Forgive me...And no, you are much, much more then just a blood bank..." He whispered.

She knew that he meant it, and she also knew that he would need to feed if he were to be near Sam again. She tilted her head to the side slowly, and sucked in a soft breath when she felt the familiar fangs penetrate the skin, feeling a strong tremble running through her. Another gasp escaped her throat when she felt Levitz pick her up in one swift motion, and pulled away from her neck, looking down at her with warm eyes.

"Alice...Will you grant me one wish...and become my bride?" He asked in a soft whisper that sounded like a soft summer breeze blowing through a willow tree. Beautiful and elegant.

Alice bit her lip and looked down for a moment, trying to think past the dizziness of blood loss. "If...That is what you truly wish...Then...I will be whatever you want me to be." She said.

Levitz gave a loving smile. "Thank you..." He whispered a sigh of relief passing his lips as he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss against her lips, carrying her into the bedroom once more, shutting the bathroom light off behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Andreus, the Leader of the Colt

The next morning she slowly opened her eyes and gave a soft smile, curling up to mold with the body that lay beside her. Lavitz's body. She had, for once in her life, slept without dreaming that horrid nightmare that she had dreamt, day after day for the past ten years. She took in a small breath and let out a sigh, slowly sitting up and holding the sheet against her naked form, running her fingers through her messy, tussled hair. She looked down to stare at Lavitz's sleeping face and slowly moved out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her.

Moving into the bathroom, Alice looked into the mirror as she always did, but she no longer saw the hatred of her life in the reflection. Alice saw a form of happiness, a content, peaceful look reflecting off of the plexie glass mirror. Shaking her head for a moment, she slid into the shower and tilted her head up to let the water splash against her face. She heard the sound of sheets rustling around and she instantly knew that the sound of the shower had awoken her sleeping master. No, her sleeping husband so to speak.

"I do wish you would have woken her before taking a shower." Alice heard him say as he walked in.

She pulled the shower curtain back and smiled a little. "You know...You should really put something on...What if Sam is to walk in and see you in all your glory? What do you predict would happen?" She asked with a small, faint laugh.

"Well...I predict he would be very much in awe. After all, do I not have the best body you have ever seen?" He asked jokingly, adding a chuckle to his words as he walked over and stepped into the shower with her, taking her hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to her ring finger.

Vampires had no need for Rings as humans did. All they had needed, was to know that the other truly cared them, and that the other possessed them, body and soul. Forever until the end of their days, until they burned alive as LAvitz had bluntly put it, in his own sarcastic way of words.

"You are full of it." She said, laughing a little and looking up into the garnet red color of his eyes. "He would be blinded for the rest of his youthful life at having to see such a pasty complexion." She said, turning her head away with a smile, turning her back to him so that she could wash her hair.

"Now who is, how you say…Full of it?" He asked, taking some of her body wash and washed her back for her, massaging the soap into her skin. "So...I suppose I should call you Alice now, since you seem to hate your full name so incredulously." He said, placing a soft kiss to the back of her ear.

"You know...It does not bother me half as bad when it comes from you...You make it sound as if it is the most beautiful name ever created...So, You are the only one I suppose that I will let say it." She said, looking back at him for a moment, then rinsed myself off and got out. "I will meet you in the kitchen when you are done." She said and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt and walked out into the kitchen.

After LAvitz was done, He joined her in the kitchen and greeted her with a loving kiss and a soft embrace. "So...What is for breakfast my little Alicetra?" He asked, pressing his lips against the nape of her neck with a feather light touch.

She smiled a little and looked over, seeing Sam walk in with curious eyes. If it were possible for her to form a blush, her entire face would have possibly been covered with a bright rosy tint. "A little red tablet." She said, spinning around and placing the tablet between his lips, then took hers. Moving out of his arms with a great deal of hesitance, Alice walked over and handed Sam a plate of food, consisting of scrambled eggs, just how he liked them, and some bacon. "If you are still hungry Sam, just tell me." She said and walked around the table, taking a seat in her normal chair.

Levitz walked over and stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sam. I was planning on stay here for now...But I wished to be considerate and give you a say in the matter." He said, looking down to Alice for a moment, then looked to Sam once more.

Sam swallowed the food he had been chewing, and looked up, his eyes connecting with mine with another form of curiosity.

"I will explain when you grow older little one." She said, holding her hands up in defense. Her own way of saying that she had no say about the matter of what was going on.

"I...Guess that would be alright..." He said, looking up to Levitz again, and then smiled. "Are you getting married to Alice, Levitz?" He asked with such an innocent tone that sometimes made her want to hate him, but she never could. It surprised her sometimes at how smart the boy could be for such a young age.

"Yes actually. I have...how you say…Proposed. Last night." Levitz said with such a big, pleased smile. She would not have been surprised if the smile cracked his face a little, but it seemed that nothing could break it.

"I figured that perhaps they could go out to the park later tonight. Perhaps to get our minds off of everything that has happened recently." She said, changing the subject before Sam started to get more curious.

All curiosity left Sam's face, and was replaced with pure excitement. "Really? Could we really Alice?" He asked, sitting up straight in his chair. Then, he frowned. "Oh but...What about your patrol tonight…I thought you wanted to find a way to get into the Nightshades mansion tonight..." He said.

"Do not worry about that tonight Sam." She said, a smile forming on her face. "Now...why don't you take Levitz with you to help you pick out a good, fashionable play outfit?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs.

Sam gave a soft nod and without another word, he ran out of the room quickly edging Levitz on. Levitz followed after him and yet another smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She stood up and gathers Sam's dishes and busied herself with washing them and cleaning up the kitchen while she waited.

She had still been cleaning when Levitz and Sam were finished. She could sense that Levitz was making his way toward her, but Sam stopped him, knowing how she was when she got into cleaning. Once Alice started, she could not bring herself to stop until every nook and cranny of the house was spotless.

After Alice finished cleaning, she looked around as every single item in the house was free of dust, dirt, or whatever substance was on it. She walked out to join the boys, laughing a little when she found them play fighting. "You be careful with him." She said, leaning against the wall for a moment.

"Do not fear Alicetra. I would never harm a hair on this boys head." Levitz said, pulling Sam into a headlock, but watching his strength with such a precise amount of focus. A gasp escaping his throat when Sam escaped his weak grip and playfully punched Levitz in the stomach.

She laughed a little and tilted her head to the side. "I was not talking about you Levitz. I was merely referring that Sam is to be careful with such a frail Master Vampire." She said jokingly and rolled her eyes. The next thing she knew, Sam and Levitz had tackled her to the floor and began to tickle her sides.

They all laughed and rolled around on the perfectly clean floor for hours until the sun hid beyond the horizon. Sam had only received a minor little injury, only because he had not been paying attention, and ran clear into the wall across from him, trying to run away from her and Levitz. When they were all ready to go, they grabbed a few things so that if Sam grew hungry, they would have something for him.

Upon arriving at the park, Levitz took all of the items and spread them across a blanket they brought so they would not get their clothing dirty. They had brought three blankets, one for each, a basket of snacks for Sam, along with two red tablets, one for her, and one for Levitz.

She had absolutely loved the scenery that the park illuminated at night while the moon shown high above the Lake. As Alice looked around and watched Sam run around and throw little pebbles into the water, she smiled as she admired her small family with a content sigh. For once she felt as if she really had a purpose for living, other then her revenge that she had temporarily forgotten.

Levitz walked up behind her and lightly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Even though her or Levitz could handle the chilly temperature, they tried to look as normal as humanly possible. "I am glad to see you smiling for once..." Levitz said, taking a seat beside her.

"It feels good to be able to smile again without having to force it or without feeling guilty for it..." She whispered, leaning against him a little and rest her head on his shoulder. It really had felt nice to be able to feel any sign of happiness after going without it for so long.

"From what I have seen...Sam thinks fondly of you. He looks to you as a mother figure..." He said, watching Sam run around, as if he were a chicken with his head chopped off.

She smiled a little and slowly closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax for once. Although her relaxation ended the second she heard Sam scream, and her eyes snapped open, her and Levitz both on our feet in a split second.

Sam ran over to them, wrapping his arms around her, and Alice wrapped hers around him protectively, as Levitz wrapped his arms around both of them. They watched as three vampires walked out from the shadows created by the trees that filled the surrounding area. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she recognized them as the Trio who murdered her family. "You!" She snapped, moving to lung at them, but was kept still by Lavitz's firm grip.

Andreus, the lead of the Colt, was the first to speak. He moved forward with a menacing grin plastered to his face. "Ah, Alicetra. Seems you are doing rather well with yourself. The last time I saw you, you were a mere child. Covered in your mother's and your brother's blood. That is, until I had my turn with you." He said in such a cold, harsh voice that she felt Sam shudder in her arms, and heard Levitz hiss in pure anger and hatred.

Alice's body went rigid and she gave an animalistic growl. "How dare you come here!" She snapped, moving to lung at them again, but as before, Levitz kept a firm hold on her to keep her from getting hurt.

Kreous was the middle man of the group, and perhaps the only one who had a heart, for he seemed to always feel guilty after taking a life. She knew that he had no choice but to follow Andreus' orders, or else his family would be just like mine. Dead. Except, she still hated him for what he did to her family, and she couldn't bring herself to forgive him or trust him. Kreous stood between her and Andreus, looking to her for a moment. "Please Alice...Go home." He mouthed to her, and then looked to Andreus. "Master Andreus. May we hunt else where?" He asked.

Leon, the last, more violent one stepped forward. "I say we get that little morsel in her arms." Leon said and took another step forward to move past Kreous.

She tensed up and turned a little, hiding Sam from their view as best as she could, her lips curled back against her teeth, bearing her fangs in a threatening way. Levitz was just as ready as Alice was; ready to fight to the death for the ones they love.

Andreus grinned, staring at Sam for a moment, then held up one hand, and Leon stopped in his tracks and looked back. "I think we shall wait." She heard him say, a sigh of relief escaping her throat, but then she tensed up and went rigid once more at Andreus' next words. "I would much rather continue this in a secluded area." He said and looked to her one last time. "I am looking forward to seeing you again Miss Devonier...For it shall be your last. And I will take great pleasure in taking their lives first." He said, motioning toward Levitz and Sam. With that being said, him and his followers took their leave.

Alice had almost forgotten how to breathe until she let out a trembling breath, falling to her knees and holding Sam tight, burying his face in her shoulder. She could tell that Sam was scared out of his mind, for the simple fact that his fingers were clenched tight to the fabric of her shirt, his body trembling, and his breathing just as shaky as hers was.

Levitz stood there, as motionless as a statue, his muscles tight against his skin as his mind registered the Vampire lord's words. He looked down to Alice then and frowned. "I refuse to let him near you..." He assured her, and that is what fed her fears, made them grow stronger. She didn't want Levitz to get in the way of her battle; she just wanted him to keep Sam safe and to allow her to get through what she needed too.

After Alice and Levitz gathered enough strength to control their anger toward the vampires, they managed to get home safely. She had put Sam in bed, and stayed with him for about an hour until he fell asleep to the sound of a lullaby that she sang to him if he ever had trouble sleeping. She slowly stood up, covering Sam up with his blanket, and walked out, heading to her own room to hopefully get to sleep.

Levitz was already in bed, awaiting her arrival. Upon removing her old clothing and slipping into something better fit for nightwear. She lay in bed beside the other and rested her head on the pillow, staring off at the wall. "After all these years...they still wish to take everything away from me...I would have rather them kill me right then and there, then postponing it, only to make my suffering worse..." She whispered, almost absent-mindedly.

"I do not want to hear you speak in such a way! We are 'all' going to get through this...We are all going to live on until the end of our days..." He said, laying behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I promised you that I would fight for you and Die for you...Did I not?" He asked.

"Yes...Just as I promised the same...You are right. I am speaking nonsense..." She said, trying to give the best smile she could, but failed horribly. "I just do not know what I would do if I ever lost you or Sam...Even in death I would suffer..." She whispered, curling up against his chilled form.

"As I would suffer as well...I do not know what I would do if I had to stand by and watch those Bastards harm you..." He said, pulling her tighter against him, as if trying to mold them together. "For if you die...I die..." He said, placing a soft kiss to the back of her neck with a faint sigh. "Come...Let us get some rest." He said and covered them up.

She gave a short nod in agreement and slowly shut her eyes, feeling sleep take her easily. Pulling her into unconsciousness and pulling her away from all the violence and killing. She had hoped that this night, would be just like the last. A dreamless sleep, a good nights sleep, but all she was greeted with, was another brutal and horrid nightmare. Although this nightmare was much different, instead of it being her family standing in the clearing, it was Levitz and Sam...and Andreus.


End file.
